its me or her ?
by book lover xx
Summary: beck has to make a chose tori or jade ? first story ive done :) tell me what you think! ;) do not own the songs
1. me or her ?

**its me or her ?**

its anouther day at hollywood arts same classes same teacher same problems or at least i thorught it was

its 7 am im up and getting ready for anouther day at school,andre giveing me a lift to school beacuse trina wont .

i grab my blue shorts my white i love LA top and my red converses i put them on and made my way down staries .

"morning " i yell wait no ones awnsering , where is everyone .

i go down staries to check see if anyones home , but then i find a note saying gone out for the day love mum and dad x

great ones home wheres trina ? i go to trinas room to see if shes there but shes gone ,i go to look out her window to see if the cars gone shes proberly with mum and dad .

i hurry up and grab my bag and phone and meet andra out side .

"morning tori" says andra i turn around to see andra standing there next to his car i smile and make my way to the car , andre opens the door and i get in .

andre pov

tori looks so hot today wait did i just say that ,no i cant like tori like that .

"andre are you okay?"tori asks

"yeah im fine tori" i said lieing

"ok" says tori

i put the radieo on and i contnue to drive to school

thw whole way i keept thinking about how cute tori looked today , we arrived at hollywood arts and i got out the car and opend the door for tori

"why thank you andre" says tori

"your welcome " i said smileing at her

we walked into school talking about homework for music when we heard jade and beck yelling at each other

"thats the therrd time this week " tori says

"i know , all they ever do is fight " i tell her .

becks pov

"look jade im done im not going to fight with everythime i talk to a girl " i say as i walk away from her

" beck dont you dare walk away from me we need to talk " jade says all mad

"well im done jade with you with everything" i say yelling at her

"fine then , whatever were done then !" jade says yelling down the corridor with tears in her eyes

"good " i say walking off to my class

**chapter 2**

jades pov

i walk of to the girls toilets to clean my face beacuse of all the runny make up

" jade " tori yells

" what do you want vega " i yell at her

" well i was comeing to see if you where ok but never mind " i tell he walking off

"fine " i cleaned my make up off and walked to sicowits class .

as i walked through the door i saw beck at next to tori i was so angery then cat and robbie came in and sat together .

cats pov

"hey robbie " i wisperd

"yes cat " he wisperd

" why arnt jade and beck sat together " i wisped to him wilst i looked back

" i dont know cat " wisperd robbie also looking back

becks pov

why are cat and robbie looking at jade ? oh well not my problem

just them i herd soowits ask who will do actin in a group of six then cat poped up and said me great this cant be good

" ok i chose robbie , tori, beck ,andre and jade " cat says

oh grate this will be good i thorught to my self

well all got up on the stage i stood next to tori and jade stood next to andre, i was so mad .

sikowits told us to improvise and jade started to have a go at me .

"why did u dump me beck" jade says

" why do u want to know " i said

andre and robbie sat down ,cat and tori just stood there

"why beck" jade asked

i didnt say anything but then she scremed at me

"why beck why ! " she screamed at me

" beacuse i love tori " i screamed

and cat ran and sat next to robbie and tori was in shock by the looks of things

"you like vega why beck !" jade screams

"beacuse she never has a go at me for talking to ouher girls and she pretty and nice " i said looking at tori the whole time ,

she was blushing

" and your just horrible to everyone jade " i said she just looked angry and walked out

tori pov

did i just hear right beck just said he loved me ?

" tori im sorry ..i .. " says beck and he walks out " what the hell just happend there " andre says standing up

**chapter 3 **

becks pov

i walked out and went a sat in my car

why the hell did i just say that i dont know weather i liked tori in that "way" great more problems

as the bell went i started my car and i went home i shut my self in my caravan and lieyed on my bed and thorught about today

i liked tori but i didnt know weather i liked her in that way ?

jades pov

why why why , whould he like vega she always takes everything from me shes going to pay for this i hate her so much

when i got home i started to think of how to make them pay

andre pov

what the hell happend in class today ? where tori ? where beck ? wheres jade ?

" hey andre" robbie and cat both say

" hey guys have you seen beck " i asked

" no he went home and so did jade " robbie says

just then tori came and sat down and just stered at her food

" tori are you ok " i askes her looking at her sad brown eyes

" no i dont know what to do about beck .. i do love him i have since i first started school but he was with jade " tori says with tears in her eyes

as much and i like tori she loves beck and i have to help her

"dont worrie tori im sure he'll phone you later " i tell her

" yeah thanks andre" tori said

" what for ? " i ask her

" for being there for me " she says

i hug her " its ok tori im always here for you " i say

she gets up and walks away

**chapter 4**

tori pov

i wish beck would talk to left before i said anything well i better go home and sort things out

i text andre telling him im going home

as i walk home i found a police car out side my house

why are police here ? , i walk to my door and im stopped by some police men

" are you related to david ,trina and holly vega ?" the police man says

" yes david and holly are my perants and trina is my sister .. why?" i ask the officer

"well there was a car accident and ... well ... they didnt make it im sorry " he says

as soon as i herd the officer say that i broke down into tears

i lost my family all in one day i couldent help but cry then the officer started to talk

" do u have any other family members we can contact ?" he says

" no . sorry " i say with tears in my eyes

after a long talk with them they left so i went in side and sat on the couch and text cat

to cat v

hey cat xx

from tori x

to tori x

hey tori,whats up? :) xx

from cat v

to cat v

can you come over i need someone to talk to ?xx

from tori x

to tori x

sure ill be right over xx

from cat v

to tori

ok thanks

i tell her and i put the phone down and i went to take a shower and get my pjs on

cats pov

i walk to toris door and i knock

*knock knock*

then tori opens the door

" hey tori " i say

" hey cat come in " she says

i walk in and sit down on the couch

" so whats up ?" i ask her

" cat my family was in a car accident and " she says at this poing tori had tears in her eyes and was crying really bad

" and " i ask her

"they didnt make it cat " she said crying even more , i start to hug her and she falls a sleep and i go to the kitchen to get some water

when i come back tori is awake i come and sit next to her and she just has red eyes

" tori are you ok ?" i ask

" yeah im just glad i told you " she tells me

" its ok .. i have to go beause my mum wants me home ill see you tmorrow tori bye " i said

" ok cat bye" she says

becks pov

omg i cant belive what im reading toris family have died ? i feel really bad i need to explain

i text tori

to tori x

hey are you ok ? xx

from beck :)

to beck :)

no you left and didnt tell me why and you proberly know the other one xx

from tori x

to tori x

yeah i really sorry i will explain it all xx

from beck :)

i got up and made my way over to toris house as i was walking down the street i saw toris braclet on the floor and i picked it up and carried on walking to tori's

when i got to toris house and i knock the door

*knock knock *

"hello" i yell

the door opens

"hi beck ?" tori says confused

"why you here ?" she said

"i said i come and explain" i say

"yeah i didnt think you meant now " she says

"yeah do u mind if i come in its cold ?" i as

"no sure come in " she said

i take my jacket of and hung it up i turnned arounf to see tori looking sad

" i came over to explain about earlier i shouldnt have left you with out saying anything " i say

" look beck i know if you dont love me and its ok i understand " tori says

"look tori i loved you since i first met you but i was with jade and i didnt know weather you loved me back "i say

"beck i have loved you since i first met you but i didnt think you loved me back beacuse of jade and ..." tori said but before she could finished i kissed

her her lips where so soft i put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck and we broke apart for air and we both looked at each outher

" dose this mean what i think ?" tori says

" tori marie vega will you be my girlfriend ?" i ask with a smile

" yes i will beckett oliver " she said with a big smile and i just kissed her


	2. project

**tori pov**

we caried on kissing until we had to break for air and we just staired at each others eyes then

cat came in , we jumped appart

"hi tori i think i ..." cat starts

"oh hi beck " she says

I just smiled

"hi cat " he says

then it all went really quiet

" well I think I should be going oh and heres your braclet tor " beck said

" thanks and ok " I say

" I'll text you later " he told me

" ok beck " I say with a smile on my face

then beck left and cat was still stood there

" cat you think you what ?"

" oh I think I left my bow here " cat tells me then me and cat start looking around for the bow

" here cat . heres your bow " I say giving her the bow

" thanks tori . see you tomorrow " she said with a smile and then she left

becks pov

all I can think about is tori . I finally asked her , she said yes

I get my phone out and text her

to Tori x

Hi babe do u want a ride to school tomorrow ? 3 xx

from beck o

to beck o

yes please what time are you comeing over tmorrow morning ? 3 xx

from tori x

to tori x

i'll be over at 8 am love you tori xx

from beck o

to beck o

love you 2 beck xx

from tori

i smile and put my phone away and carried on walking home

after i got in i started to get ready and go to bed

**chapter 5**

**tori p.o.v**

**I wake up still cant believe the rollacoster of a day **

**I lost my parents , Beck's told me he loves me and now we go out .**

**I get ready for bed and I take a shower and go to bed beacuse I have a bad and good day **

**ive taken my shower and then my phones goes off and its beck **

**to tori x**

**goodnight babe i'll pick you up in the morning love you xx**

**from Beck :)**

**to Beck :)**

**goodnight to you 2 love you 2 xx**

**from Tori x**

**I smile and put my phone away and fall asleep **

**Becks pov **

**its 6 am but i cant sleep all I can think about is Tori **

**im so glad i told her how i felt about her . **

**its neraly 7 so i better get ready and get tori im worried about jade beacse i dont know what shell do when she finds out ?.**

**oh well im with tori and i dont care what anyone thinks .**

**i get up , put my clouths on and my boots and i leave to go and pick up tori **

**toris pov **

**omg i just got a text from beck **

**to Tori x**

**on my way Babe xx**

**from Beck :)**

**I've only just woke i quickly run and have a shower after i had my shower theres a knock at the door i go and answer it **

***opens the door***

**" hey babe" beck says and gives me a kiss **

**"hey beck im sorry im trying to get dressed come sit down " i tell him **

**" ok tori " he says smiling at me **

**I run upstaris and put on my blue jeans ,my cream vest top with my black carrdie and i quickly run down staris and put my black heels and i sit on the couch .**

**" ive never been in such a hurry " i say looking egusted **

**then beck kisses my check.**

**"come on we better go hunny " beck says to me **

**"ok beck im comeing " i tell him **

**i run up staris and grab my bag and dry my hair **

**" im done beck" i yell **

**" its about time " he says with a smile and he holds my had and we walk to the car **

**like a gentalmen he opens the door for me and i get in and we start to drive to school .**

**Andres pov **

**i didnt have to pick tori up today so me ,robbie ,cat and jade are just sat next to my car with a bottle of coke but just them we all saw becks car and then saw him walk out hand in hand with tori and thats when jade went off in a strop**

**" hey guys " beck and tori both said at the same time **

**" why beck " i tell him ,him and tori both look confused as to why i said that **

**"why what andre ?" beck askes me **

**" you and tori ?" i ask **

**" me and tori are together now " beck tells andre **

**" i can see that " i tell beck **

**" ok whatever andre we neec to get to class " beck says while walking off .**

**beck's pov **

**we got to toris locker **

**" i wonder whats up with andre ?" i say to tori **

**" i dont know beck " tori says while grabing her books **

**" ok what do we have first ?" i ask tori **

**" umm .. sikowitz " tori tells me with a smile **

**" oh i do love you tori vega " i tell her with a smile **

**i kiss her passionately we brake appart as the bell goes **

**" as nice as that was we better go before sikowits goes mad " she tell me **

**" ok tor " i say **

**we walk hand in hand to class and tori with a big smile on her face **

**jade pov **

**grr i hate seeing beck and tori together it sickens me i still need to think of my plan **

**i walk to class but a poster caught my attention **

**" prom" i say **

**perfect as i walk to class smiling **

_tori pov_

**me and beck get to class and we take our seats behind andre and robbie **

**sikowitz comes in and takes his bad off and sits on the stage **

**" morning class ok i have 2 important things to tell you " **

**i look at beck as if to say this cant be good **

**i look ack and sikowitz begins to talk **

**" ok class .." he said but stopped when he herid the door go it was jade **

**" sorry im late i was at the nurse " she said **

**" ok anyway 1 you have a project to do and 2 prom " he says **

**i look at beck with a big smile and he kisses the top of my head **

**" so i need to ask if anyone one wants to sing at prom ?" **

**" i will sikowitz " i say **

**" ah tori of coure you will " he said **

**andre pov **

**" ill help tori with the music sikowitz " i say looking at tori **

**" ok andre you will help tori .. is that ok with you tori ?"**

**" yeah " tori says with a smile **

**" ok and i have a project " sikowitz says with a smile **

**robbie pov **

**" oh grate i wonder what it is " i say to andre **

**sikowitz leaves the class to get stuff so i turn to the side and talk to cat **

**" hi cat " i say with a smile **

**"hi robbie " she says back **

**" i excited to find out what our project is " cat says with a smile **

**" me too cat " i tell her with a smile**

**beck pov **

**" you ok tori " i ask her **

**" yeah just thinking about prom " she tells me **

**sikowitz comes into the class with a box full of ... babies !**

**" ok class because graduation is after prom i want to see how you lot do with children " he says with a smile **

**" ok so partners " he says **

**" ok so robbie you are with .. cat , andre you are with ..jade **

**jess you are with .. jack and bek you are with .. tori " sikowits finishes sayings **

**"ok that will be all " sikowitz says **

**the bell goes and everyone makes there way out off class **

**" so tori i was wondering what you doing tonight ? " i ask her **

**" nothing beck .. why ? " she asked me **

**" ok ill come over later " i tell her with a smile **

**" ok beck . right i need to go to music " she tells me **

**" ok i need to go to drama so ill walk you to music .. ok " i tell her **

**" ok " she says with a smile **

**i start to kiss to tori when sikowitz comes round the corner **

**" beck kiss your girlfriend in your own time " he yells **

**" oh i will " i saw with a smile and walks her to her music class **


	3. yes or no ?

**becks pov **

**i made my way over to toris because i had a free lesson **

**i get to toris house , get the spare key hidden under the welcome mat and went to set up a ****Romantic**

**evening for us .**

**once i had finished i made my way back to school and picked up tori .**

**tori pov **

**i just finished my music class i mad my way out towards becks car when i saw ..**

**him standing there with a rose in his hands with a smile **

**i walked over to him with a smile.**

**" hi babe " beck said and gave me the rose **

**" its so beautiful thank you " i say **

**i gave him a kiss and got in the truck **

**we made our way to my house when we got there beck opened the door for me and we made our way inside**

**i put my bag down and beck takes my hand and asks me to put a bind fold on because he has a surprise for me so i put it on **

**" ok were nearly there tor " he tells me **

**" cant i take i off now ?" i ask **

**" ok now " he says**

**i take my blind fold off to see a table for too with candles and a rose **

**" omg beck this is so beautiful" i say with a big smile on my face **

**" just like you " he tells me **

**he plus my chair out for me and i sit down he stands and grabs his guitar and sings to me **

**becks pov **

**You got that smile**  
**That only heaven can make**  
**I'll pray to God every day**  
**That you keep that smile**

**Yeah, you are my dream**  
**There's not a thing I won't do**  
**I'll give my life up for you**  
**'Cause you are my dream**

**And, baby, everything that I have is yours**  
**You will never go cold or hungry**  
**I'll be there when you're insecure**  
**Let you know that you're always lovely, girl cause you are the only thing that I got right now**

**One day when the sky is fallin'**  
**I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you**  
**Nothing will ever come between us**  
**I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you**

**If you had my child**  
**You would make my life complete**  
**Just to have your eyes on little me**  
**That'd be mine forever**

**And, baby, everything that I have is yours**  
**You will never go cold or hungry**  
**I'll be there when you're insecure**  
**Let you know that you're always lovely, girl**  
**'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now**

**One day when the sky is fallin'**  
**I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you**  
**Nothing will ever come between us**  
**I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you**

**We're made for one another, me and you**  
**And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through**  
**One day when the sky is fallin'**  
**I'll be standing right next to you, whoa**

**One day when the sky is fallin'**  
**I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you**  
**Nothing will ever come between us**  
**I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you**

**Stand by my side, side, side**  
**When the sky falls down**  
**I'll be there, I'll be there**

**You've got that smile**  
**That only heaven can make**  
**I pray to God every day**  
**To keep you forever, oh**

**" tori i love you will you go to prom with me ?" I ask her **

**" omg yes I would love to " she says standing in in front of me **

**i pick her up and spin her around and passionately kissed her **

**tori pov**

**omg I cant believe he asked me to prom i fell like the happiest girl in the world **

**me and beck continue to kiss and it turns into a make out session. **

**after me and beck both paused for air **

**" oh I have something for you tori " beck told me **

**he reaches into his pocket and grabs a small box **

**omg I thought **

**he opens it and its a necklace **

**"this if for you tori i got it engraved with T+B " he tells me **

**" oh my god beck its so beautiful " I tell him **

**" not as beautiful as you tor" he says smiling at me **

**he leans in a kisses me and it turns out into a make out session again **

**I feel like the happiest girl in the world .**


	4. cat and robbie ?

**Robbie's pov **

**ok i have to ask cat today no backing down **

**" you can do it dude" rex says **

**" wait no i cant " i say **

**"yes you can " rex yelled **

**" ok ill do it no need to yell " **

**i get read and make my way to school **

**cat pov **

**i get ready i get dressed and put my hair up and ride my bike to school **

**when i get to school i see Robbie walking back and forth **

**i walk over to him **

**"Robbie " i say tapping his shoulder **

**" ah hi cat um " Robbie says **

**" are you ok ?" i ask him **

**"yeah im ok cat " he tells me **

**" ok ill get going " i start until Robbie cuts me off by saying **

**" cat i have something to ask you " he says **

**"um ok Robbie what is it ?" i ask him**

**" um ... i .was um .. wondering " he starts **

**"Robbie just say it " i tell him **

**" Catherine valentine will you be my date to prom ?" he asks me **

**" of course i would Robbie " i say with a smile on my face and he smiles too **

**"oh i almost forgot this is for you " he says **

**he pulls out a pink rose and gives it to me **

**" aww Robbie its so pretty i love it and its pink " i say with a smile on my face **

**" we better get to class " Robbie says **

**" ok " i say **

**tori pov**

**i wake up and check my phone oh no im late i run down stares in my shorts and t-shirt and i run straight past beck **

**" um beck ?" i say **

**" oh morning babe " he says as he walks over and gives me a kiss on the check **

**" have you seen the time ?" i ask **

**"yeah ?" he said **

**"why didnt you wake me ?!" i ask**

**" well you just look so cute when your a sleep " he says**

**" oh forget it were going to be late" i say running up to my room **

**i grab my towel and put the shower on and i turn around to find beck right behind me **

**"oh dont worry tori " he says with a smile **

**he starts to kiss me **

**" beck we can't were late " i say **

**and he carries on kissing me i turn around and he starts to kiss my neck **

**"well we will just be later then " he says while turning me around and picking me up**

**i laugh and put my legs around him and we start to make out **

**" oh beck i forgot about the shower " i say i jump down and running to have a shower **

**Andre pov **

**were all stood at the lockers waiting for beck and tori **

**"where are they " cat says**

**" i dont know little red i cant see them " i say **

**" oh who cares lets just go" jade says while takeing cat with her **

**" ok .. but sikowitz is going to be mad " i say **

**beck pov **

**tori's been in the shower for ages **

**"tori are you done yet ? " i yell **

**" yeah " she says opening the door **

**boy does she look good in a towel **

**" beck ?" tori's says **

**"beck... hello earth to beck ?" tori yells **

**"oh yeah " i say **

**"can u leave im trying to get dressed ?" i say **

**" ok tori" i say while giving her a kiss **

**tori pov **

**ok so im running around trying to get dressed ok hair dried check **

**cloths on check **

**brushed teeth check **

**umm " shoes " i yell **

**" ok " i say yelling down the stares **

**" im done beck " i say **

**" bout time " he says he pick's me up and carries me to the car **

**" haha beck i can walk " i say **

**" i know but like you said were late " he says putting me in the truck **

**sikowitz pov **

**" ok class so today is the day you start your project " i say handing everyone a baby **

**" jade and Andre heres yours ... Robbie , cat heres yours jess and jack .. and " i say while handing them there babies **

**" wait where s tori and beck" i yell**

**" were here sikowitz .. sorry were late " tori and beck both say **

**" ok now here your baby now go sit " i say giving them there babies **

**" ok this project will tell me 2 things .. 1 if u can work well together and 2 well you know anyway i will expect you 2 to live together while you have theses babies " i say **

*** the bell goes ***

**" ok bye " i say as they all leave the class room **

**tori pov **

**" ok so you can come and live with me for the project yeah beck ? " i ask **

**" sure tor " he says giving me a kiss on the head **

**we all go sit down for lunch while everyone decides where there living **

**" ok and re were living at mine got it ?" jade says **

**" ok yeah " Andre says in a scared voice**

**" hey Robbie " cat says **

**" yeah cat ?" Robbie said**

**" can we live at mine with the baby please please" cat says **

**" sure we can cat " he says giving her a kiss on the check she blushes **

**" wait are you and cat dating !? i ask **

**" well ... yes we do tori " cat says with a big smile hugging Robbie **

**" aww you to are so sweet together " I say while beck sits down **

**" whats cute tori?" he asked **

**" oh Robbie and cat go out " I tell him with a smile and he smiles back **

**" oh cat I forgot to ask do u want to come dress shopping with me for prom ?" I ask her **

**" yeah sure tori I would love to " she says with a smile **

**" um I am here you know ?" jade says **

**" oh yeah jade do u want to come?" I ask her **

**" no im busy " she says **

**well that was a waste of time asking jade I thought to my self **

**" oh tori while your here when did u want to practice the song for prom ?" Andre asks me **

**" oh um tomorrow .. mine ? its that ok ?" I ask**

**" yeah sure thing tori " he says with a smile **

**"well me and Andre better get going" jade says **

**" us 2 bye guys " cat says**

**" coming Robbie ?" cat says to Robbie **

**" oh yeah coming hunny " he says with a smile **


	5. shopping !

**becks pov **

**" i wonder where they all went " i tell tori**

**"oh well babe we better get home i think the baby needs to rest " she says smiling at me**

**"ok tor" i say to her with a smile **

**we both walk to the truck **

**" god am i glad sikowitz gave us car seats " i say smiling**

**we all get in the car and drive back home **

**tori pov **

**i cant wait to decorate the babys room its going to be so pretty and pink **

**we get in and beck carries the baby in they look so sweet **

**any way i go to the kitchen while beck sits on the couch with the baby in his arms a sleep **

**" beck do u want a drink ?" i ask him**

**" yeah thanks tori " he says smiling at me **

**i walk over to beck and take the baby of him and put her to bed **

**" ok now shes a bed what do i was saying before i was cut of by beck who was kissing me **

**" oh tori i do love you tori " he says kissing me **

**we make our way to the bedroom still kissing **

**beck picks me up puts me on the bed and continues to kiss me and he was about to take his top of when **

**the baby started to cry **

**" i got it " i say as i made my way to the babys room **

**" hey sweetie dont cry " i say as i pick her up **

**i rock her back and forth and sing to her **

**You don't have to be afraid**  
**To put your dreams in action**  
**You're never gonna fade**  
**You'll be the main attraction**  
**Not a fantasy**  
**Just remember me**  
**When it turns out right**  
**Cause you know that if your live in**  
**Your imagination**  
**Tomorrow you'll**  
**Be everybody's fascination**  
**In my victory**  
**Just remember me**  
**When I make it shine**

**becks pov**

**i follow tori with out her knowing i listen to her sing make it shine to the baby **

**she sounds so sweet i make my way in and put my arms around tori and sing with her **

**after we sand the baby was a sleep so i put her to bed **

**" that was beautiful tori " i say to her giving her a kiss **

**" thanks beck " she says kissing me back **

**just then tori got a text **

**"whos that from ?" i ask her **

**" oh just cat she wants to go shopping now " i tell him **

**" can i go ?" she asks **

**"yeah sure the baby's a sleep and theres a bottle down stares so yeah " i say to her **

**" thanks i love you " she says while giving me a kiss **

**" i love you 2 " i tell her **

**cat pov **

**" Robbie !" i shout **

**" yes cat ?" Robbie says **

**" im going shopping with tori " i tell him **

**" ok but dont forget to be back by 6 because were having dinner with my family " Robbie says **

**" ok i wont bye love you "i say giving him a kiss**

**i made my way to toris and we drove the car to the mall **

**" ok cat what are we shopping for ?" she asks**

**" oh were baby shopping and looking for prom dresses " i say happily **

**" ok cat lets go " she said **

**3 hours later **

**" ok i think i have everything i need " she tells me**

**"ok lets make our way back home then " i say **

**we get in the car with all our bags **

**"ok here you go cat " tori says **

**" ok thanks for coming shopping with me tori " i say to her **

**" your welcome cat here your bags " tori said **

**"thanks bye tori " i say smiling at her**

**i walked up to my door when Robbie open it for me**

**"thank you Robbie " i say giving him a kiss on the check **

**" did u get all you need ? " he asks **

**" yeah i even got rex a new hat" i say giving it to him **

**" thanks cat ill go show him " Robbie says **

**" ok Robbie where aria ? " i ask **

**" shes in her bed " he says **

**" ok Robbie" i say i made my way to aria's room and started to decorate a bit of the room **

**" ok all done" i say **

**i get aria ready and put her bow on i got her **

**i put my pink dress on with my red bow and Robbie gets dressed and we go to our family dinner**

**andre pov **

**" jade have you seen the bottles " i ask her **

**" did i check the side where I put them ? ?" she asked**

**" oh yeah ... thanks " i tell her **

**i get the bottle and put baby milk into it and go and get Andrew **

**" ok here we go little guy " i say giving him his bottle **

**beck's pov **

**" beck im home" i hear tori yell **

**" shhh tori i just got her to sleep " i tell her **

**" ok im so tired i got loads of stuff even my prom dress" she tells me **

**" ok how about you go to bed and ill come in a min ok ?" i tell her **

**" oh yes please " she says **

**" ok " i say as i carry her to bed she falls right a sleep in my arms **

**shes so sweet i dont deserve her i thought to my self **

**i put her to bed i checked on the baby then i went to bed myself and put my arm around tori and fall a sleep **

**comment or message me what i should call tori and becks baby ? :) x**


	6. prom

**tori pov **

**its half 5 and becky will not stop crying so im up feeding her **

**oh i do hope she dont wake beck up he has a test tomorrow **

**1 hour laterr **

**finally she is a sleep i get back into bed and then my alarm goes off **

**" really " i say **

**"morning baby " beck says smiling at me **

**he lens in and starts to kiss me i smile and kiss back we go into a heated make out session he starts kissing my kneck **

**but once again the baby cries **

**" beck can you get that " i ask sure tori i say **

**1 month later **

**" beck baby we need to get the baby beck to sikowitz" i sat while trying to put my top on **

**" i know tori shes ready and so am i " he tells me **

**" oh god do i love you " i say kissing him **

**we put becky in the truck and we make our way to school **

**we pull up at school and we take becky to class **

**sikowtz pov **

**" ok class its been a month now lets see " i say **

**" jade andre hows are things ?" i ask them **

**" good but i need my sleep " andre says **

**" ok andre " i say **

**"cat robbie " i say **

**" it was sooo much fun " cat says **

**" lovely cat " i say **

**" jess jack ?" i ask **

**" thing where good " they say **

**" and bek and tori ?"? i ask **

**"really good she was a angel " tori says smileing **

**" ok you all have passed your assesment you are free to go " i say **

**cat pov **

**we all leave class and go sit at our table **

**" heyy guys i was thinking " i stated but jade cut me off **

**" cat clour the pretty tiger " she says **

**" but " i say **

**" colour the tiger " she says **

**" ok " i say with a sad look **

**" ok andre do you want to come over and practice for prom ? " tori asks **

**" yeah sure tori " andre says **

**3 hours later toris pov **

**me and beck made our way home **

**we got in and i started to make dinner for me and beck **

**" here you go beck " i say giveing him his dinner **

**" why thank you tori " he says with a smile **

***knock* knock* **

**"come in " i yell **

**" hi andre " i say with a smile **

**" hey guys um tori have you thorught of a song ?" he asked **

**" oh didnt sikowitz tell you im doing too songs " i say smileing**

**" oh ok then " he says **

**" oh and becks singing too " i say **

**" oh so you both sing at prom yeah beck singing alone tho " ok shall we get started" i say **

**" yeah sure thing " he says**

**he goes sit down at the piano while beck goes and watchs tv **

**" ok lets start" i say to andre**

**Heart beats fast**  
**Colors and promises**  
**How to be brave**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**  
**But watching you stand alone**  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**  
**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**  
**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**i finish singing and andre trys to kiss me **

**becks pov **

**what the hell is andre doing**

**i walk over and grab him**

**" what the hell you doing dude ?!" i say really mad**

**" dude im sorry i didnt mean it " he starts saying **

**" get out now " i say **

**and he runs out the house **

**"tori are you ok ?" i ask her **

**"yeah im ok " she says hugging me **

**" right im going to be proms tmorrow " she says **

**" ok babe i love you " i kisses her and picks her up **

**" ahah beck put me down " she says**

**" i will in a bit " i tell her **

**i carry her to bed and gives her a kiss and lays down next to her and she rests her head on me and falls straight to sleep and so do i **

**tori pov **

**i wake up at half 7 and i jump on beck **

**"morning baby " i say to him giveing him kisses **

**" best morning wake up " he says turning over so hes ontop of me and carries on kissing me **

**" oh i forgot you brakefast is down staties ready " i say with a smile **

**" oh i love you " he tells me and leans in to kiss me and i move off the bed leaveing him in shock **

**" i know you do " i say as i ran down staries **

**" no fair tori " he yells **

**" oh you have a test to day and i have the day off im getting my nails done for tonight " i say giveing him a kiss**

***knock *knock***

**"that must be cat " i say walking to the door **

**i open it and cat walks in **

**" hey guys .. tori are you ready ?" she says **

**" yeah just let me get my phone " i say **

**i grab my phone and give beck a kiss **

**"love you see you later " i say **

**"love you too tori " he says smileing **

**me and cat make our way to get out nails done **

**" so cat hows you and robbie ?" i ask her **

**"yeah were good he got me a puppy " she tells me **

**" aww cat that so cute " i say **

**" i know " she said**

**2 hours later **

**"ok cat now or nails are done " i say**

**"yep now we better head back and get ready " she says **

**" ok cat lets go " i say smileing at her **

**3 hours later **

**ok i have my dress on, my shoes on ,hair done, nails done and make up done im all ready omg im so worried i hope this night goes perfect**

***knock*knock **

**"come in " i yell**

**" tori are you ready ?" i yell **

**" yeah " i say comeing down staries **

**becks pov **

**oh my tori looks soo beautiful im so glad i have her **

**" wow you look wow " i say wow im so stupid**

**"hehe thank you beck and dont you look handsome yourself " she says **

**" ok this is for you " he gives me a rose **

**"thank you we better go we cant be late" she says **

**" ok " i say **

**we turn up at prom and everyone looks amazing **

**"ok i better go up and sing beck ill be right back " she says and hugs me **

**"i love you " she says while walking away **

**tori pov **

**i make my way up to the stage and start to sing **

**Heart beats fast**  
**Colors and promises**  
**How to be brave**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid**  
**To fall**  
**But watching you stand alone**  
**All of my doubt**  
**Suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**(Chorus)**  
**I have died every day**  
**waiting for you**  
**Darlin' don't be afraid**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**(Verse 2)**  
**Time stands still**  
**beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything**  
**Take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath,**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**(Chorus)**  
**I have died every day**  
**Waiting for you**  
**Darlin' don't be afraid**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**And all along I believed**  
**I would find you**  
**Time has brought**  
**Your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

**(Chorus)**  
**I have died every day**  
**Waiting for you**  
**Darlin' don't be afraid,**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**And all along I believed**  
**I would find you**  
**Time has brought**  
**Your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**after i finished i got ready to sing my next song **

**Got a one way ticket down a two way street,**  
**Got the wind in my hair and theres dust on my feet,**  
**Im just trying to make it in America,**

**Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt,**  
**Faded 1985 from a Stones concert,**  
**And Im dying to make it in America,**

**And Im singing the words to my favorite song,**  
**With the rag top down and my glasses on,**  
**And Im driving straight through America,**

**I wanna taste the sun!**  
**Cause baby Im born to run!**  
**I got a feeling that Im not the only one,**

**I, I wanna show some skin,**  
**Yeah baby I need the ocean,**  
**And you cant stop me now Ive got my heart in motion,**  
**I want to make it in America,**  
**Make it in America!**

**I can see my star sunset and vine**  
**Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign,**  
**Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America,**

**See me wearin a smile, even if Im broke,**  
**Ill be singing the words from a song I wrote,**  
**And I called it Make It In America,**

**I wanna taste the sun!**  
**Cause baby Im born to run!**  
**I got a feeling that Im not the only one,**

**I, I wanna show some skin,**  
**Baby I need the ocean,**  
**And you cant stop me now Ive got my heart in motion,**  
**I wanna make it in America,**  
**(yeah)**  
**Make it in America!**

**I can feel the sweat dripping down my face,**  
**I can hear my heart as it starts to race,**  
**Yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place,**  
**If I just push on I know that,**

**I wanna taste the sun!**  
**Cause baby Im born to run!**  
**I got a feeling that Im not the only one,**

**I, I wanna show some skin,**  
**Baby I need the ocean,**  
**And you cant stop me now Ive got my heart in motion,**  
**I wanna make it in America!**  
**(Make it in America)**  
**Make it in America!**

**after i finished i was so happy i ran to beck and hugged him he picked me up and spun me around **

**andre goes up to the stage **

**"hey ok now the moment everyones been wating for " he says **

**"prom kind and queen are ...**


	7. jades plan

**becks pov**

**... beck and tori ! " he says**

**"omg we did it mere king and queen " tori said giving me a kiss **

**we walk to the stage and got crowned and we had our first dance to i don't wanna miss a thing**

**once we finished i went on stage and grabbed the guitar and started to play **

**Yeah, yeah-ea-yeah, yeah.**

**I'm no superman**  
**I can't take your hand **  
**and fly you everywhere**  
**you wanna go, yeah.**  
**I can read you mind**  
**like a billboard sign,**  
**and tell you everything **  
**you wanna hear but,**

**I'll be you hero,**

**Cuz I,I can be everything you need,**  
**if your the one for me, like gravity**  
**I'll be unstoppable,**  
**I, yeah I believe in destiny,**  
**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul,**

**But if you the one for me,**  
**then I'll be you hero.**

**Searching' high and low,**  
**trying every road**  
**and if I see your face**  
**how will I know, yeah,**  
**I put my trust in fate,**  
**that you will come my way,**  
**and if its right is undeniable, yeah,**

**I'll be your hero **

**Cuz I,I can be everything you need,**  
**if your the one for me, like gravity**  
**I'll be unstoppable,**  
**I, yeah I believe in destiny,**  
**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul,**

**But if you the one for me,**  
**then I'll be you hero.**

**So incredible,**  
**some kind of miracle,**  
**and when its meant to be I'll become a hero,oh**  
**as I wait, wait, wait, wait for you!**

**yeah, I'll be a hero**

**I,I can be everything you need,**  
**if your the one for me, like gravity**  
**I'll be unstoppable,**  
**I, yeah I believe in destiny,**  
**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul,**

**But if you the one for me,**  
**then I'll be you hero,**  
**I'll be your hero,**  
**Hero. **

**jade pov **

**while beck was singing now was my chance to put my plan into action **

**"hi tori " i say with a fake smile **

**"uh hi jade " she says about to walk away i grab her hand**

**" ah jade your hurting me " she says **

**"well bitch your know how it hurts when you toke beck" i say grabbing my knife and stabbing her in the stomach **

**she falls to the floor and i walk away with a smile **

**becks pov **

**i was on stage singig and then after i finished i made my way to see tori when i saw her drop to the floor **

**i run over to see what happened**

**why jade walk away ?**

**why tori on the floor ?**

**so meny questions where going through my head **

**i saw her lying there with blood on her dress **

**"omg tori .. sweetie .. are you ok talk " i say looking at her **

**"beck it hurts " she says with tears running down her face **

**"help!" i scream **

**robbie , cat and Andre **

**Robbie helps me carry her to my car and Andre takes cat and Robbie in his car once we got to the hospital **

**i went inside **

**" help me please my girlfriends been stabbed !" i sat with tears i my eye **

**a doctor comes and grabs to and carry her to a room **

**i see tori being taken into the surgery room **

**"hello " a doctor says **

**" hi" i saw **

**"ok tori has to go to emergency surgery is there any family or someone ?"**

**"no im beck her boyfriend her parents passed away so im basically the only family she has " i tell the doctor **

**"ok just sit dow and ill come and tell you as soon as shes out of surgery " he say **

**"thank you doctor "i say **

**cat pov **

**"hi beck ... hows tori ?" i ask **

**" i dont know yet guys .. if i lose her ..i.i i dont know what i would do " he tells us **

**" look man im sure she will be fine " Andre says **

**"yeah beck " Robbie says **

**" what is he doing here " i say looking **

**" i can here to ... Andre started **

**" no go i dont want you near me and tori " beck says **

**Andre leaves the hospital **

**"um hello tori is a awake now" the doctor says **

**beck pov **

**i ask the nurse what rooms shes in she says 140 just down the hall **

**me ,cat and Robbie make our way to tori room **

**" tori " i say with a smile on my face as i walk towards her **

**"beck" she says as i hug her **

**i kiss her check and she smiles **

**" hi tori " cat says with a smile **

**" hi cat " she says giving cat a hug **

**"and hi Robbie " she says **

**"hey tor" he says with a smile**

**"what did they say " I ask her **

**"oh im allowed to go home but I have to stay in bed for the next 2 days " she tells me **

**"ok tor " I say **

**" tori im sorry but I have to go" cat says hugging me **

**"me to tor" Robbie says **

**"ok guys bye "tori says **

**" I missed you tor " i say giving tori a kiss and she kisses me back **

**" I missed you too " she says with a smile **

**tori pov **

**" hi tori " the doctor says **

**"yeah " I say **

**" you are free to go but dot forget bed rest tori " he says **

**"ok doctor" I say **

**"ok lets go " beck said while picking me up **

**" beck I can walk " I say **

**"no ..no you can't your hurt **

**I just smile and I fall a sleep on beck **

**1 hour later **

**"tori were home sweetie " beck says in the sweetest voice **

**I smile and he carry's me to bed **

**he gives me his top to wear because if I wear s****horts it will hurt my tummy **

**"thank you beck" I say falling a sleep **

**" I love you tori " beck whispers in my ear **

**beck pov **

**I get my phone and text André **

**hi we need to talk **

**from beck **

**ok be right over **

**from Andre**

**10 min later **

***knock*knock**

**" hi " I say **

**" hi look beck im sorry man I didn't mean it I don't like tori trust me " André says **

**" I know but why try kiss her?" I say **

**" because I like jade and I imaged her as jade im sorry " he says **

**"its ok and I need you to stay here ad look after tori for me I need to sort something out and I can't leave her alone ?" I tell him **

**"yeah sure man anything" André says **

**"ok thanks " I say **

**I walk outside get In my car and drive to jades **

***knock *knock **

**"hello " jade says **

**"beck hunny you came back for me "she says trying to hug me **

**"no jade im not why did you hurt tori ?" I say**

**" well she broke us apart and we loved each other " jade says**

**" 1 tori never did that you did and 2 I didn't because you always controlled me " I say **

**" well maybe next time ill kill her instead " she says **

**" there will be no next time jade " I say as the police walk past me and arrest jade **

**" what beck you set me up " she says **

**"don't try and hurt tori jade " I say as I walk away **

**I get to tori's and I speak to Andre **

**"hey ma where you go ?" he asks **

**"jades "I say **

**"what .. why ?! "he says confused **

**"she's been arrested .. she stabbed tori " I say **

**"oh " he says **

**"well ma love to stay but I have to go and help my Granma" he says **

**"ok dude " I say **

**Andre leaves and I make my way up to bed I get In bed and cuddle tori and she whispers "I love you " **

**I smile **


End file.
